


Galaxy Redesigns

by Somnorum_Liber



Series: A Chance of Wind [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: This is literally just the Galaxy redesigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnorum_Liber/pseuds/Somnorum_Liber
Summary: Possible redesigns for Kirino Ranmaru in Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy.
Series: A Chance of Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Galaxy Redesigns

Here are the options. I like them all, so I need your help narrowing it down to the final design. All designs were created using a Picrew app.

Follow the link, and it should take you to a Google Drive folder. Tell me what your favorite is and if the link doesn't work.

https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1YFexUPAT0eNipdJ90HoiGSEAmZGzA6hQ?usp=sharing 


End file.
